


Sick Again

by markjinnology



Series: Emergency Couple [2]
Category: GOT7, Markjin - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nurse Park Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10459842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markjinnology/pseuds/markjinnology
Summary: Mark just got out of the ER a few days ago and nonetheless had fallen ill again. But this time he's staying at home with his own personal nurse, Park Jinyoung, to nurse him back to health.





	

"How is he?"  
  
"He's been sleeping for the last six hours since I woke up. The only thing the poor guy wants to do is sleep."   
  
Mark woke up to muffled voices being spoken behind his closed door in his room. Just as he was about to close his eyes once again he heard the click of his door and a slit of light from the living room shining into his dark room.   
  
"Mark-hyung are you awake?" Jinyoung asks quietly whilst poking his head into Mark's room. Mark groggily replied while trying to sit up from his bed. It was all too funny to him. Just a few days of getting better from his visit from the ER and passing his midterm with flying colors, he went on his first date with Jinyoung. The next day though he woke up with a headache and his throat dry as sandpaper. When Jinyoung came to visit his dorm that same day he was met with a frown, _"You got sick again didn't you?"_   
  
So here Mark was, in his room trying to sleep off his flu the whole day while his roommates, Jaebum and Jackson, took turn taking care of him while Jinyoung was at the hospital. Jinyoung went inside the room while closing the door behind him. Making his way to Mark's bedside he sat down on the edge gazing into the older male's eyes. "How are you feeling?"   
  
" _Jinyoungie~_ " Mark whined as he drew closer to the younger male to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's waist. He could hear Jinyoung chuckle as the young male began to rub his back soothingly. Humming in content his hug only tightens slightly, "I miss you."   
  
"How was your sleep? Jackson said you've been sleeping the whole time since he woke up at nine this morning." Mark withdrew from the hug long enough to look at his clock on his nightstand to his right. Furrowing his brow he squinted a little to read the glowing red light in the darkness.   
  
**6:36 PM.**   
  
"Are you hungry?" Jinyoung voice breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen between them. As if on cue, Mark's stomach rumbled loudly making the older blush and become thankful that it was dark enough so Jinyoung couldn't see his embarrassment. "Come on outside I'll make you food Mark-hyung." It was weird, they only started dating but they were so comfortable with one another already. Comparing it with his relationship with one of his best friend, he knew Jackson for seven years but didn't get comfortable with him right off the bat. It was simply something about Jinyoung that made Mark calm, he wasn't worried about having to make conversation or wonder whether he was too quiet for the younger male. It was as if Jinyoung knew about Mark's quiet persona and loved it. Mark was simply grateful to had met Jinyoung in the first place as the younger male dragged him out of bed, but it wasn't as if Mark wasn't willing to go. He was willing to follow Jinyoung anywhere. Even to the end of the earth.   
  
"Look who has finally come out of his cave and decided to grace us with his presence!" Jackson said playfully as Jinyoung laughed out loud while his left hand still holding onto Mark's right hand. Standing beside Jinyoung, Mark pouted as he squeezed Jinyoung's hand lightly. Turning his head to his left Jinyoung saw Mark pouting like a child.   
  
"Hey Jackson stop bullying my patient," Jinyoung said turning to face Jackson again, "he is suffering enough from the cold." Mark whines and normally he wouldn't but being sick affected him to act like a three-year-old.   
  
"Jinyoungie, I don't want to be your patient," Mark said stepping closer to the younger male and bury his face on his shoulder, "I want to be your boyfriend."   
  
" _Ew_ , okay get a room you two." Mark's eyes widen before pulling away from Jinyoung who just laughed at the scenario. Turning to the unfamiliar voice he found a guy sitting in the middle of his living room. He had black jet hair sporting a black turtleneck sweater and black skinny jeans. He was sporting all black actually. He couldn't believe there was another person who sports all black clothing like his best friend, Jackson Wang.   
  
"Jackson, is this a new friend you made?" Mark asks narrowing his eyes on the male, he wasn't too fond of this guy after he rudely interrupted his scheme of trying to get Jinyoung's attention. Okay he might be a little bit childish right now, blame it on his flu he would say, but he was deprived of Jinyoung's attention the whole day and so he needed it as much as possible before the younger one left back to his dorm.   
  
"Actually he's a close friend of mine and I brought him over Mark-hyung." Jinyoung said as Mark broke his gaze towards the unknown male to stare at his boyfriend. "That's Yugyeom, Kim Yugyeom, my cousin." Feeling shocked was an understatement, with his mouth hanging wide in shock he turns his gaze back to Jinyoung's cousin who had a smug look on his face. He never imagined meeting one of Jinyoung's family member so fast. As if sensing Mark's concern Jinyoung spoke up again, "Don't worry you're not meeting my family anytime soon. Yugyeom won't be staying long, he's just waiting for Youngjae to be off at the hospital. I told him he could wait here since it was closer than at my dorm. I hope you didn't mind."   
  
Relaxing from Jinyoung's reassuring words he shook his head to confirm that he didn't mind at all. Mark went to look at Yugyeom again before greeting him, "Um hi, I'm Mark." The guy only grinned and before switching his gaze to look at Jinyoung.   
  
"I know, Jinyoung-hyung talked a lot about you," Yugyeom said with a teasing tone as Mark heard Jinyoung mutter under his breath. "I couldn't shut him up until I eventually had to stuff his mouth with food." That earned a laugh from Jackson who was sitting beside him on the couch.   
  
Groaning Jinyoung turns to Mark with a tint of red on both of his cheeks, obviously embarrassed by his cousin. "Anyway, I forgot to mention my cousin is three years younger than me and is a _brat_." Yugyeom protested as Mark was the one who was laughing this time before eventually coughing because of the flu. Jinyoung with a look of concern began patting his back before leaving to the kitchen to fetch him a cup of water.   
  
"So wouldn't that mean you're a high school student?" Jackson asks from the couch while Yugyeom grabs a pillow cushion from the couch and began playing at the hems of the pillow.   
  
"Yeah, but I hang out with Jinyoung-hyung and Youngjae-hyung alongside my best friend BamBam mostly."   
  
Mark could tell Yugyeom was nervous as he looked down at the pillow away from Jackson's and his gaze. This showed the true self of Yugyeom, a teenager who felt nervous without his older Jinyoung-hyung being there with him. That made Mark smiled, Yugyeom was truly a very cute kid. "You could always hang out with us if you want." Mark offered which earn him a surprised look from the younger kid.   
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah, Jackson, Jaebum, I would love a new member to hang out with. Especially, Jackson, he loves everyone, I bet you he's already planning a hang out day with you."   
  
That earned a huge grin on Yugyeom's face as Jackson began talking to Yugyeom about his indeed plan of hanging out with Yugyeom and his best friend, BamBam if he wanted.   
  
"I see you made Yugyeom fall for your charms already Mark-hyung."   
  
Turning around to face Jinyoung he took the cup of water offered to him before taking a sip. "My charms always work no?" Jinyoung chuckles before shifting his gaze behind Mark to look at the two in the living room talking amongst themselves.   
  
"I'm glad you like Yugyeom. He's a quiet kid who doesn't really like to go out there and make friends. I'm glad he's made three new friends today already."   
  
"Oh by the way where's Jaebum?" Mark had just now noticed the second roommate was nowhere to be seen. Looking around he walked towards the living room before patting Jackson's shoulder to get his attention. "Jacks where's Jaebum? Has Yugyeom met him yet?"   
  
"He's in his room working on his new music piece. He hasn't stepped out much like you, so he hasn't met Yugyeom yet."   
  
With a sigh, Mark walked towards Jaebum's room while Jinyoung went to converse himself with Yugyeom and Jackson. When it comes to the three of them Jaebum was the worse when it comes to hiding into his room. The guy could literally stay in his room for one to two days straight getting lost in his work. Knocking on Jaebum's room twice he heard Jaebum muffled voice behind the door telling him to wait for a few seconds. Opening the door a slight crack Jaebum cracked Mark a smile seeing his older hyung walking out and about. "Feeling better already?"   
  
"No, but Jinyoung said he's going to make me food for dinner. Jackson said you hadn't really stepped out of your room the whole day, how's your music going?"   
  
"50/50, I'm still trying to compose the chorus piece to fit along with the lyrics."   
  
Mark nods his head and looked behind him as laughter was coming from the living room, "Jinyoung brought his cousin over who's actually waiting for someone to come over here and hang out together somewhere else. You should come meet him."   
  
Quirking his left eyebrow up where his two moles rested on top of his eyelid he looked behind Mark to peer into the living room. "Sure, give me a minute." Closing the door Mark walks back into the living room to sit beside Jinyoung on the couch. Jinyoung smiles at him before entwining their fingers together. Mark wouldn't lie that this small skinship didn't make his heart flutter. Just then the doorbell rang as Jaebum who was walking out of his room called that he'll answer it. As Jaebum came into the living room with someone walking beside him Mark couldn't help but notice the quick glances Jaebum was giving towards the man, who Mark recognize as Youngjae, walking beside him not so subtly.   
  
"Youngjae!" Yugyeom exclaim as he jumps up from his seat on the couch to walk towards him. Jaebum coughed into his hands while looking at Youngjae a few seconds too long before looking at the people sitting on the living room couch.   
  
"Um, this is..." Jaebum trails off waiting for the male who walked beside him earlier to introduce himself.   
  
"Hi! I'm Choi Youngjae, Jinyoung's friend who also works at Severance Hospital and goes to Yonsei University. Nice to meet you all!" Youngjae introduces himself excitedly while smiling at everyone. He was a true ball of sunshine as everyone looks at him returning a huge smile.   
  
"Ah! How come we never saw you when Mark was at the ER?" Jackson asks completely forgetting to introduce himself.   
  
Youngjae laughs boisterously, apparently finding that funny as Jackson gave him a quirky smile. "I don't know, but at least we met each other now? No?"   
  
Jaebum coughs as everyone's eyes turns to him. "Sorry about that, but that's Jackson he could be a bit straightforward. I am Jaebum nice to meet you."   
  
Mark couldn't help noticing Youngjae's ears turning slightly red as Jaebum stares at him. Before things got slightly awkward Yugyeom piped up to introduce himself as well to Jaebum before bidding goodbye to everybody and grabbing Youngjae out the door. As the door slammed shut Jaebum turns to Jackson and gave each other a knowing look.   
  
"Jackson and I are going to head out and grab dinner."   
  
"Enjoy your quality time together you two love birds!"   
  
Before neither Jinyoung and Mark could protest they were putting on their shoes before closing the front door behind them. Mark looks at Jinyoung who had both his hands on his cheeks trying to hide his sudden blush. Chuckling to himself, Mark went to wrap his arms around Jinyoung's waist to pull him closer to his body.   
  
" _Jinyoungie~_ " He calls out while settling his chin on top of Jinyoung's shoulder.   
  
"Ye-yes Mark-hyung?" Jinyoung stutters nervously whilst looking down on the carpet which he found interesting all of a sudden. Trying to hold down his laughter Mark pulls back from Jinyoung.   
  
"I'm hungry, are you finally going to make me food like you promised?" 

 

 

 

 

  
Mark stared at the dinner set before him. Porridge, a side dish of kimchi, and rolled up omelet (which Jinyoung whines and complains it is called Tamagoyaki). Placing a cup of water down beside Mark, Jinyoung went to take a seat across from Mark in the kitchen.   
  
"Hey, I said I'll make you dinner but I did not say I was that good of a cook." Jinyoung explains while pouting noticing Mark's surprise looks while taking in the food set before him. Shaking his head Mark glance up at Jinyoung with a smile.   
  
"It's not that, it looks lovely and I can't wait to taste your rolled up omelet-"   
  
"Tamagoyaki."   
  
"Right, tamagoyaki because I bet it's as _sweet_ as you~"   
  
"Oh my god, just eat Mark-hyung."   
  
Mark gave a pout face before looking at Jinyoung shyly who raise his eyebrows in question. "Yes, Mark-hyung?"   
  
"I want you to feed me." Mark pulls out his best puppy eyes he could muster and who was Jinyoung to refuse that look. Sighing he got up to take the empty seat beside Mark before grabbing the bowl of porridge and metal spoon. Grabbing a small spoonful of porridge he blew on it gently before bringing the spoon in front of Mark who was grinning from ear to ear. Engulfing the small spoonful of porridge into his mouth he hums in content. Half and hour later with all the dishes emptied and with Jinyoung currently washing the dishes Mark went up and hug his boyfriend from behind. Mark smiled as he placed his head on his boyfriend warm back.   
  
"You should go back to your room and rest some more Mark-hyung." Jinyoung said whilst rinsing the dishes. He could feel Mark shaking his head as his embrace tighten slightly around his waist. Biting back a smile he couldn't help thinking how childish Mark was acting right now. It was cute really.   
  
"I don't want to because I'll fall asleep and you'll probably go home and I won't see you for who knows how long." Mark whines as Jinyoung finishes putting the last rinsed dish on the tray rack. Drying his hands on a dishcloth he turns himself around to face Mark. Being around the same height, with Jinyoung being only an inch taller, turning around he came face to face with Mark with their lips only being a few inches away from one another. Feeling heat rising to his face Jinyoung looks to the side away from Mark's glances.   
  
"Jinyoung," Mark calls with his arms still wrapped around his boyfriend's waist.   
  
As Jinyoung slowly turns to face Mark he bit his lip nervously out of habit. "Ye-yes Mark-hyung?"   
  
"I really want to kiss you right now." Mark confessed seriously while gazing into Jinyoung's dark brown orbs. He heard Jinyoung hitch of breath as he confessed to the said male who's face flushed red seconds later. "But I don't want to get you sick."   
  
"I think it's time for you to go back to your room," Jinyoung stated seeming to ignore Mark's confession. Frowning a bit, Mark lets go of his embrace around Jinyoung before turning around about to head back to his room alone. Just then he felt Jinyoung take his right hand and entwine their fingers together. "and I don't mind getting sick."   
  
Hearing that Mark turns around slightly with one of his hand still entwined with Jinyoung. He found Jinyoung smiling at him brightly showcasing his famous cat-whisker wrinkles near his eyes and Mark couldn't help but let out a giggle before pulling Jinyoung towards the direction of his bedroom.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Park Jinyoung was suppose to help nurse Mark back to health, but I don't think that's quite working...lol.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this quick story! (:


End file.
